Doc Newton
Eustace James "Doc" Newton (October 26 1877 – May 14 1931) was an American Major League Baseball pitcher from Indianapolis, Indiana who played for several teams in both the National League and American League. A former Dentist , he finished with a 54–72 win/loss record, 3.22 E.R.A., and 99 complete games. He had his best season in for Brooklyn, when he went 15-14 with a 2.42 ERA. From an article in the Sporting Life magazine from April 1907, he played college baseball for Morris Hall University, while others claim Morris Halo, or Morris Hale. The most likely match is Moores Hill College, a school that closed in 1915. Career Doc began his Major League career in when he played for the Cincinnati Reds. He was in the regular pitching rotation that first season, but finished with a 9–15 win–loss record, and 4.14 ERA. The season wasn't much better for Newton, as he began the same effectiveness as the previous season. After 20 games, his win-loss record was 4-13, and his ERA was 4.12. The Reds decided to release him from the team on July 13 of that season, and he was signed by the Brooklyn Superbas three days later. Newton set the single-season NL record for errors by a pitcher (since 1900) with 17 for Cincinnati and Brooklyn in 1901. With this new scenary, he pitched well to finish off that 1901 season, winning six games, and keeping his ERA a low 2.83. The season, still with Brooklyn, proved to be his best Major League season, as he had a 15-14 win-loss record, a 2.42 ERA, along with 26 complete games, and four shutouts. Doc returned to the minors the following season, playing in the Pacific Coast League in , and had two successful seasons, winning 34 games in the while pitching for the Los Angeles Angels. During a stretch of two months, starting August 7, he won 11 games in a row, including a no-hitter on November 8 against the Oakland Oaks. It was the first no-hitter ever tossed in the PCL. Later, in 1904, he won 39 games. A researcher as uncovered another game in 1903 that, by the governing rules of the day, gives Newton an added victory in 1903, bringing his record up to 35-12. On October 4, , the New York Highlanders selected Newton the Rule 5 draft, and he pitched well, just not well enough to win games on a regular basis, his ERAs were low during his time in New York, 2.96, but his win-loss records didn't match it, 20-25. His manager in New York, Clark Griffith, claimed that Newton's failure to stay in condition cost the Highlanders the pennant; Newton had been suspended mid-season for dissipation. Post-career Newton died in Memphis, Tennessee at the age of 53, and is interred at Crown Hill Cemetery in Indianapolis. References External links * Category:Major League Baseball pitchers Category:Major League Baseball players from Indiana Category:People from Indianapolis, Indiana Category:Cincinnati Reds players Category:Brooklyn Superbas players Category:New York Highlanders players Category:Burials at Crown Hill Cemetery, Indianapolis Category:Starting Pitchers Category:Players